lowerknightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Karudona Nato
Karudona Nato is a very powerful region that is the seat of the international Natoas Empire. Geography and Environment Like all regions on the Northern Continent, Karudona has a temperate climate. However, being surrounded by ocean on all but the northern boarder and consequently washed by southern ocean currents, the average temperatures are much warmer. Most of the currents are east to west, so while the eastern side of the peninsula has a fair amount of moisture and vegetation, the western half is mostly arid. Government The Natoas Empire is, at its core, a monarchal government. However, the distribution of power and the process for making laws is complex. The emperor holds executive power over the imperial military, plus supreme, legislative power over the physical region of Karudona Nato and all cities within. However, the position's authority over the light regions and nodes ruled by the empire is less absolute. Natoas controlled light regions are ruled by governors that answer directly to the emperor. Their official laws are identical to those of the home region of Karudona Nato, but often situations arise where it is unclear whether the jurisdiction rests directly with the Natoas or with the Highway. Each region will undoubtedly be influenced politically and economically by the Highway node orbiting above it. The Sky Highway holds its own constitution of laws, of which the Natoas emperor only holds equal power among all the node sovereigns. In practice, however, the emperor usually leaves the sovereigns of the Highway to operate autonomously and without his interference. The emperor does, however, still retain control of military forces quartered on Natoas-controlled notes. Martial law can be enacted, but any sovereign can oppose the action on their own node. However, the one caveat of this comes in the authority the emperor holds to appoint and remove sovereigns from Natoas controlled nodes. Normally sovereigns are elected into office by subvieroys that manage different aspects of each note. The emperor has freedom to appoint and remove for any reason, except in cases where such action would violate the Sky Highway's own laws. This power comes from the fact that the empire, and therefore the emperor, legally owns each Natoas controlled node. This delicate balance of power can cause long delays in major legislative action, as lawyers and sovereigns work toward whatever current goals they hold. The great powers still held by the emperor add an element of discomfort to all proceedings, though. The emperor may go years without any interference in Highway affairs, then unexpectedly tread into matters and force their will in a matter. Karudona Nato Light Region Cities Samai Ehno Capital city of the region and of the empire. The city is known for the ancient, wooden Imperial Castle located right on the eastern edge of Downtown and for the huge Cliffside Guardens nature park on the southern edge. Jah Norde The most northern of the Natoas cities, Jah Norde is nestled in a valley between the lower peaks of a long mountain range and the two large mountains separating it from Samai Ehno. Kena Doketa Most of Karudona's agricultural industry is localized in this city on the western side of the peninsula. Rice is grown on the hillsides to the east, lifestock is raised on the plaines to the west. Sana Che One of the smallest cities is one of the wealthiest. It is considered the technological center of the empire. It is also where the imperial shipyards are located, since the city is built along the Samai river, which is wide and deep and runs directly into the Shaded Sea. Dommuzu This center for lower-income industry and housing blends seamlessly into much-wealthier Sami Ehno to its north. At the south-west limits of the city is a poor natural bay, where a large amount of illegal shipping business takes place. Highway Controlled Nodes Northern Door Located over Two Edged on the Northern Continent. Post-Fade condition: High-velocity ocean crash. Eastern Door Located over Karudona Nato on the Northern Continent Post-Fade condition: Medium-velocity crash. Left Sun Located over the Tanachi District on the Dragon Tail continent. Post-Fade condition: High-velocity ocean crash. Node Two Located over Daranale on the Numbered Continent Post-Fade condition: Stable orbit. Node Five Located over Bedna-Ledhey on the Numbered Continent Post-Fade condition: Stable orbit. Far Way Located over Krahknahd on the Dragon Head continent Post-Fade condition: Lost. South Half-Way Located over the Western Ocean Post-Fade condition: Low-velocity crash. Oceania Located over the Shaded Seare Post-Fade condition: Low-velocity crash. Sky Temple Located over Naranesh, on Temple Island. Post-Fade condition: Tangled and destroyed. Temple Door Located over Temple Island Post-Fade condition: Tangled and destroyed. Orion's Signet Located over Signet Island in the the Great Chain East. Post-Fade condition: Low-velocity crash. Orion's Broche Located over West Arm in the Great Chain East. Post-Fade condition: Elongated orbit. Orion's Amulet Located over East Arm in the Great Chain East Post-Fade condition: Tangled, intact. Icelantica/Kalatha Located over Landlock on the Lone Continent Post-Fade condition: Medium-velocity crash Dekshu Located over the Shaded Sea Post-Fade condition: Stable orbit.